


Social Neckworking Version 2.0

by IcdKoffie



Series: Social Neckworking [2]
Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the "smash hit" (get it? XD) Social Neckworking! Takes place six months after the first SN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Neckworking Version 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and liked SN! I loved it so much that I had to write more. At first, it's just Belzeber/Blair, but then the others join in.

Social Neckworking Version 2.0

 

Blair was debugging a program in her office when an unwanted voice echoed across it.

 

“Hi, Bbbllllaaaaiiiirrrr!” it was none other than Belzeber.

 

Her eyes were locked onto the computer. “Hello, Belzeber.”

 

He creeped towards her and wrapped his arms around her neck. “Aww, now that’s not a very nice way to greet me.” he nibbled on her right ear.

 

Sighing, Blair asked, “How’re you?”

 

“Fine” Belzeber answered while still nibbling.

 

“OK.” she was still typing.

 

After he stopped chewing Blair’s ear, Belzeber asked, “What’cha doing?”

 

That was the last straw. Blair stopped typing, banged her left fist on the keyboard, and turned to him. “Work, Belzeber! _Work!_ Something you wouldn’t recognize.”

 

Surprised by her sudden fury, he stepped back. “HA HA HA! It’s funny because it’s _tttrrrruuuueeee_.”

 

She huffed and returned to her work. “Why don’t you just be _qqqquuuiiiiieeetttt_?” she mocked.

 

Instead of listening to her, Belzeber walked back into Blair’s cubicle and pointed at the monitor. “What is all that?”

 

Deep breaths. “A program for the Eternal Sphere!”

 

He stopped pointing and placed his finger on his lower lip. “Which planet?”

 

Wow, he actually asked an intelligent question. Was this the end of days? “Earth?”

 

“Uh, is that gonna be the new design? As a manager, I don’t like it. It’s just a bunch of random sentences and numbers. Where are all the bars and clubs? Earth’s supposed to be the ‘in’ planet! Because most of the other ones suck. Lame fantasy cosplay junk.”

 

Whew, armageddon wasn’t coming anytime soon. “No, idiot. It’s a Linux program.” she turned to him again. “But thanks for the ‘critique’, manager.” she hissed.

 

Belzeber crossed his arms. “You’re welcome, Blair.” he said in a similar tone.

 

“And what did you mean by ‘as a manager’?” Blair was now looking at the monitor. “What the heck do you manage?”

 

Still having his arms crossed, Belzeber answered, “Look Blair, I know you think I don’t do any work around-”

 

“Yeah, I _know_ you don’t do any work around here.” she interrupted.

 

He lipsmacked. “Anyway, I manage a lot of things, and I have my own deep personal reasons for being here.”

 

That almost made Blair chuckle. “ ‘Deep personal reasons?’ Like what?”

 

Belzeber stopping crossing his arms and placed his right hand on his hips. “I have nine-teen.”

 

“And the first one is…?”

 

He was about to open his mouth when two young women approached him.

 

“Oh, Belzeber! We finally found you! Here’s the report you wanted.” the first one, who had shoulder-length red hair, handed him the pad.

 

“Thank you, dear.” Belzeber said while checking it.

 

“And it’ll be at least a few weeks before the new firewall’s up and running.” the second one, who had short brown hair, stated.

 

“That’ll be fine.” he was still looking at it. “Yep, program C236 seems to be working well with planet Expel. One again, thanks.”

 

The red-haired woman blushed. “Oh, it’s no problem. Well… we should get going, sir.” she walked off.

 

“Bye.” the other lady waved and skipped off.

 

Blair had her mouth open in awe.

 

Belzeber stuffed the pad in his left pocket and turned to Blair. “Yeah, those were reasons number five and six. Damn, we had a lotta fun with that Expel project! To celebrate, we had a threesome!”

 

She closed her mouth and returned to her job; she knew it was too good to be true. “Argh, I hate these stupid Linux programs sometimes.” she complained.

 

He approached her. “Why not switch to Windows then?”

 

Blair stopped typing and turned to face him. “Belzeber, that’s not humorous…”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he said, “I didn’t mean for it to be.”

 

“I see.” she once again returned to her work and sprained her back. “Oww…”

 

“What’s wrong?” Belzeber asked, concerned. “Overworked?” he chuckled.

 

“If not working at all could give someone a backache, you wouldn’t be able to walk.” Blair answered while rubbing her upper back with her right hand.

 

“Lemme get that.” he said in a slick voice and started giving Blair a soothing shoulder massage.

 

At first, she was irritated, but when his hands were digging into her shoulder, she moaned and it reminded her of why her back was aching in the first place.

 

“You like my massages, huh?” he asked in a cocky way.

 

“Mmm… ahh…” the moans rolled off Blair’s tongue.

 

His dick was begging to spring outta his pants, so he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Then, Belzeber pressed against Blair and rubbed on her.

 

“Uhh… Belzeber… remind me to get you a dictionary for you birthday… because… you… ahh… don’t seem to know what a ‘massage’ means…” Blair said in between breaths.

 

He stopped grinding on her and whispered in her left ear, “You already gave me a present. More than what any guy could ask for.”

 

“You’re not much of a guy,” Blair insisted.

 

“I’ll just pretend that I didn’t understand that.” he lightly bit her ear.

 

“I’m sure you really didn’t.”

 

Belzeber slowly licked Blair’s ear. “Tch, my birthday was a few months ago. I’m a Can.”

 

The mood was almost totally ruined. “An empty one.”

 

“Well, since I’m so empty,” he began. “I guess I won’t be able to fill you up with my cum.” he rubbed on her again.

 

Shivering, Blair moaned, “Ooh, I was… only… joking…”

 

“Ha, ladies love my cock!” Belzeber exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I’d _love_ for your cock to be inside me right now.” Blair agreed.

 

His laughter echoed across the room.

 

“Idiot. Your cock’s the only loveable thing about you.”

 

The laughter ceased. “Whatever. Let’s go over there.” he pointed to the table.

 

They rushed to it and Blair sat on it and opened her legs while Belzeber stepped out of his pants and stood between Blair’s legs.

 

He reached for her zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it. “Let’s get you outta that.” he helped her take it off and Blair pulled down her panties and placed it on the table with her dress.

 

Getting down to business, Belzeber grabbed either side of Blair’s hips, pressed his lips against hers, and started pushing inside her.

 

When he was about halfway in Blair’s pussy, he broke the kiss and said, “Y’know, Blair, sometimes I feel that we’re very close-”

 

She wrapped her legs around Belzeber’s waist and brought him closer to her, and his dick was now all in way in. “But we’re not close enough.”

 

A low moan escaped from Belzeber’s mouth and he began to thrust her. His dick knocked against Blair’s smooth, soaking wet walls, and they were desperate to enter the other person’s mouth while grinding on each other. Belzeber broke the kiss and rubbed his lips all over the left side of Blair’s neck, leaving traces of blue lipstick. The speed of his thrusting increased, and Blair groaned as she digged her nails into his back and squeezed her legs even tighter around him. Although he could barely breathe, Belzeber kissed and sucked on her collarbone and shoulder. Blair shivered so violently that she might fall over any minute now, so Belzeber hugged her.

 

Her walls were closing in on him, and her cum was overflowing on his dick. “Ahh, you’re still so tight, Blair…” he was breathing down on her neck.

 

“Oh course I am.” she moaned. “I haven’t had a penis in my vagina since that last time.”

Belzeber stopped thrusting and looked at her. “What’s a… penis and vagina?”

 

“Are you serious…?” Blair asked.

 

“Honey, I’m always serious.”

 

“Is that a joke?”

 

“Anyway…” Belzeber continued with the impaling. His legs were starting to wobble, Blair’s walls became tighter still, and he finally came.They were drenched in sweat, and were wheezing and coughing.

 

“Wow,” he gulped. “that was… a workout…”

 

Blair unwrapped her legs. “I bet that was the hardest you’ve worked in a long time.”

 

Rather that taking that as an insult, Belzeber laughed it off. “I was hard when I was working on you, alright!”

 

She actually chuckled at that.

 

“I _knew_ you’d come around when I came in you.”

 

His jokes were becoming more cheesy than clever. “Please stop. You’re killing me…”

 

“Heh.” Belzeber held her close, not wanting to pull out of her.

 

Azazer and Berial entered the office; they weren’t too surprised by what they saw. Not surprised by Belzeber, anyway.

 

“So this is what y’all freaks were up to.” Berial said. “Mind if we join in?” he loosened his belt.

 

“Instead of screwing around with some ugly woman with a scrap-on...” Azazer removed his glasses. “why not fuck a guy with a real dick?” he grabbed his crotch.

 

Confused, Blair said, “But I never- oh, you mean Belzeber.” she snickered like a teenaged bystander.

 

Belzeber grumbled and yanked out of Blair’s pussy. “What the hell are you guys doing here? This is private!” he pointed at his dick.

 

“Ain’t nuthin’ private about the workplace, man.” Berial said. “But I hear ya; keep that small thang covered.”

Another grumble.

 

“Did you bring condoms this time?” asked Azazer.

 

“I did!” Belzeber jumped. “I have all kinds! Cherry favored, glow in the dark, vibrating-”

 

“Just give me a regular one,” he interrupted.

 

“Whatever you say, sir.” he mocked and searched for a condom in his vest. “Extra small condoms here!” he waved it in the air.

 

It was Azazer’s turn to throw a fit; Blair and Berial giggled.

 

“I’ll let you know that my dick’s eight inches!” Azazer grabbed his crotch again.

 

Belzeber placed his arm down. “Why’s your hand always on your dick? Do you have crabs because no condoms can fit you? I mean, your dick’s small for a tall guy.”

 

“Yeah, you’re one tall mutha fucka,” Berial, while looking at Azazer, agreed.

 

“And?” Azazer shrugged.

 

“Shouldn’t your cock be like twenty inches or something?” Belzeber asked.

 

His face turned a dark red. “T-that’s not possible for a human, you _idiot_!”

 

“What a minute, if you had condoms, why didn’t you say anything beforehand?” Blair decided to join in the conversation.

 

“I wasn’t thinking.” Belzeber answered right away. “Who thinks about protection during sex?”

 

Blair’s face dropped. “The problem is you never think about _anything_.” she sighed. “Never mind. I’m on the pill anyway.”

 

“How’d you end up on that?” Azazer wondered.

 

Blair’s cheeks became scarlet all of a sudden, and she averted her eyes. “Well… uhh… after that last time, I had to visit the doctor… and… umm… I explained why I was-” she cleared her throat. “there.”

 

The men’s eyes widened.

 

“Whoa, you actually said the _whole_ thing?” Belzeber raised his voice. “Even that stuff with Luther?”

 

She slapped him in the shoulder. “No,stupid! I left that out. Anyway, the doctor said if I’m gonna do stuff like that, I should be on the pill.”

 

In response, Belzeber held his stomach in laughter. “Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, I”m sure you did! HOw you sounded when you and Luther were doin’ it! ‘Oh, Luther! Don’t stop, baby!’ It was like you wanted to do stuff with him for a long time! Ha ha ha!”

 

Grumble grumble. “Hush! That’s not true! It was just in the heat of the moment.”

 

He stopped laughing. “And you were on him like a dog in heat!”

 

She shook her right fist and jumped off the table. “Grr…”

 

Annoyance was written all over Blair’s face, but Belzeber just stared at her with that obnoxious smile he always has.

 

That stupid look began to sink into Blair, and she admitted, “Ok, ok, ok! I confess! I always wanted to sleep with Luther, but can you blame me? Look at him! He’s very handsome!”

 

“Hell yeah, he is! I’d totally do him all day, every day!” Belzeber agreed.

 

Trapped into the conversation, Blair said in a hyper voice, “One time, when I was a kid, I saw Luther in the shower and I picked up the plunger and-”

 

When Blair noticed Berial and Azazer’s shocked expressions, she returned to her composed self.

 

“Berial… what kinda conversation is this?” Azazer’s voice sounded broken.

 

“I dunno, man. I really don’t know…” Berial shook his head.

 

A lightbulb went off in Belzeber’s head, so he decided to dig deeper: “You picked up and did _wwwwwhhhhhaaattttt_?”

 

She turned away. “Cleaned the toilet.”

 

He scrolled to face her. “Ha! The only thing that needed cleaning was your mind, missy!”

 

Blair leered at him. “Be quiet, sissy.”

 

The other two men snickered.

 

“Hmph, your anger’s misplaced. I bet you were a closet freak in your school days, huh?”

 

She stepped back. “No! I was a good girl! I studied hard, and I graduated valedictorian and Summa Cum Laude.” she placed an extreme emphasis on “dict” and “cum”.

 

Continuing with his “ingenious” wordplay, Belzeber said, “What you really wanted was a ‘dick’ to ‘cum’ inside you…” he took two steps towards her and ran his left finger up her throat. “isn’t that right… he licked his lips. “Blair?” he purred her name.

 

There was a reason why Belzeber was able to bed countless women- and men. “Urgh, yes it’s true. Happy now?”

 

“ _Very_.” he gloated. “Ah, I wish we went to the same schools.” he spun to her back. “I could’ve taught you a lot of things...” he whispered in her ear.

 

Blair twitched. “The day you teach me anything will be the day that-”

 

Her sentence was cut short when Belzeber made small sips on her nape and rubbed his erection on her ass.

 

“Oh… Bel… Bel…”

 

“Ring the bell!” he waved.

 

“Shut it.”

 

“I wanna fuck you from the back.” Belzeber returned to his smooth tone.

 

Blair got into position by walking towards the table, laying her hands on it, leaning forward, and spreading her legs. “Fuck me.”

 

The men on the sidelines wore blank expressions.

 

“Weirdest sex scene ever.” Berial stated.

 

Azazer nodded.

 

A horny-as-usual Belzeber swaggered to Blair, grabbed her hips like a wild horse, and slammed in and out of her while trying to lick her back and nape.

 

“Oh, Belzeber… you… really do think… with your penis…”

 

He stopped. “That sounds like an insult. Want me to pull out?” he asked in a husky voice.

 

“Please don’t…” she shivered as she begged.

 

Belzeber continued to move.. really _move_ in and out of Blair’s ass. They moaned as his dick rubbed against her buttchecks and knocked against her tight walls. Just a little… faster… just a little rougher… Belzeber was gonna spread his semen all the way up her booty any minute now.

 

“Blair… oh yeah, baby!” Belzeber was spanking Blair’s left hip as he was impaling her.

 

“Ahh… mmm… oooohhhhh...” was all Blair could say.

 

Azazer’s and Berial’s dicks were throbbing out of control in their compact pants, so they pulled them down and stepped out of them, and the rest of their clothes came off too.

 

There, that was all Belzeber could handle, Bang, bang, bang… and he _splattered_ his cum deep inside Blair; they yelled each other’s names and he pulled out inch by inch. Blair rested her arms on the table, and Belzeber was struggling to stand.

 

When the two fuck buddies recovered, Berial said, “Damn, y’all know how to get buckwild.” he chuckled.

 

It took a while for Belzeber to respond. “Meh, she didn’t give me brain.”

 

Blair turned to him. “I probably should’ve because you could sure use one. You literally don’t have a _brain_.”

 

“Nor a penis,” Azazer added.

 

“Since you think I”m a woman,” Belzeber turned around and bent over. “come over here and FUCK ME!” he pointed to his behind with his thumb.

 

Awkward silence.

 

Not hiding his contempt, Berial ordered, “I never thought I’d say this, but turn dat ass around, woman!”

 

Azazer covered his eyes. “Oh my god, I’ve gone blind! I can’t see!”

 

“That’s ‘cause you got your eyes covered, fool.” Berial looked at him cross-eyed.

 

When he stopped shielding his eyes, he said, “Oh, right. Heh.”

 

Berial rolled his eyes.

 

After standing upright and turning around, Belzeber “rapped”, “It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!”

 

Total randomness was commonplace when he was around, but his failed attempt at “rapping” if it could be called that, surpassed them all.

 

“Our clothes are already off.” said Azazer.

 

Blair had a blank expression. “You sing even worse than Berial, if that’s possible.”

 

“Hey, hey! Don’t compare me to him!” Berial pointed to Belzeber.

 

“Anyway…” Azazer walked up to Blair and rubbed her right cheek. “let’s get to work, shall we?”

 

He leaned in to kiss her and carefully backed her into a wall. The kissing got heavier, with them biting and sipping on each other’s lower lip and pressing their bodies closer together. Azazer stepped back a little so he could grind his cock on Blair’s stomach. They moaned into the other person’s mouth, and Azazer soon came on her upper body.

 

“So soon...” she frowned.

 

A smirk. “Hmmm… maybe it’s so bad.” looking at her tummy gave him an idea. “Let me lick you down.”

 

She smiled widely. “Go ahead.”

 

“Sure, but first…” he scooped up the cum on her belly with his dick. “Suck me off.”

 

Blair nodded, got on her knees, and began sucking his dick. She flicked her tongue on every drop of cum, and slowly traveled to the base of his member. Then, she was bobbing her head in in a quick session; Azazer groaned and grabbed hold of Blair’s hair.

 

Before removing her lips from his cock, Blair swirled her tongue around the head of his dick and flicked the top to his stomach, chest, throat, and lips, and rammed her tongue into his mouth. Azazer allowed it to enter, eager to taste his cum. While their tongues were tied, he lightly pushed her to the wall again, broken the kiss, and journeyed his tongue all over Blair’s chest and neck. To her surprise, he lifted her up and licked, licked, licked, her stomach; he wanted to wipe her down.

 

“Wow, didn’t see that comin’” Berial was amused.

 

Belzeber had nothing to say, strangely enough.

 

The feel of Azazer’s slick, hot tongue forced Blair to call out his name, and he lifted her up a little more. Her glistening pussy was on top of his upper lip, and it was literally showering down on him. Drip, drip, drip… he liked the taste of her cum and flicked his tongue on her slit. Needing more, Azazer bought her down so his lips were right on her pussy. His heavy breathing made Blair moan, and he started licking it up and down, side to side.

 

“Ahh, ohh...mmm…” Blair struggled to breathe.

 

Azazer then sipped on Blair’s pussy, drinking her endless supply of juices. As his lips were brushing on her pussy lips, she released groan after groan, and finally, she came into his mouth. she was breathing heavily, and he placed her back down; he was tired himself.

 

Berial and Belzeber wrecked themselves.

 

When Blair seemed to have fully recovered, Berial took his turn and stepped towards her. He wasted no time taking her lips hostage, and they didn’t mind being captured. They were running their hands all around the other person’s backs.

 

Berial broke the kiss and complimented, “Damn girl, I usually like ladies wit a big ol’ ass, but you got a nice li’l ass.” while grabbing her butt.

 

She sighed. “Oh great, now you sound like Belzeber…”

 

Being compared to Belzeber again made him jerk. “Can that skinny loser do this?” he lifted her and turned her upside down while her back was on the wall.

 

His large cock was rubbing against Blair’s lips, and she opened her mouth to suck it, and she opened her legs wider so he could give her pussy the same lip service. Berial didn’t need any hints- he licked around her pussy lips and swirled his tongue around her slit. While teasing it by flicking it with his tongue, Berial started thrusting in and out of Blair’s hot mouth.

 

Blood was now flowing into her head, and she was feeling lightheaded. Her legs were wobbly, so Berial stopped lapping her pussy and flipped her.

 

“Uhh...my head..” Blair whined when she was sitting down.

 

“Man, you two are some freaks.” Belzeber stated.

 

No one could disagree with that.

 

The group was resting on the floor now, not saying anything. Heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard.

 

“Why didn’t you guys call me?” Luther broke the silence when he entered.

 

Azazer stood up. “Owner, we don’t have your personal number.”

 

“Don’t get cute.” he pointed.

 

Belzeber also got up. “I’ll tell ya why we didn’t call you…”

 

A few seconds passed.

 

“...and that’s why.”

 

Luther looked puzzled. “And that’s why what? Although I’m glad you can stay silent for a while, you didn’t tell me anything.”

 

“Well…” Belzeber began. “I thought the scene would go black and I’d explain everything… y’know, like in the Eternal Sphere.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

Blair’s brother confused look turned into an annoyed one. “Belzeber, you’re a…”

 

“Uhh, Luther,” Blair said as she stood up and dusted herself off. “did you hear all of what I said?” her face turned scarlet.

 

He scrolled towards her. “Yes.” he placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted her head. “And I thought it was funny. ha ha, I knew about the plunger incident.”

 

“What did she do with it?” the other men asked simultaneously.

 

The siblings sneered at them.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Blair raised her voice. “You know how lonely I was...”

 

Luther tried his hardest to look for an answer. “I’m not sure. But it’s not important now, right?” he kissed her.

 

“Not, it’s not.” she answered after the kiss was broken.

 

“I have an idea!” Belzeber raised his hand.

 

“Not _this_ I gotta hear.” Luther was smug.

 

He pointed to the table. “Blair can lie down and we can all have our way with her! And then, we’ll push our dicks in all of her openings and the same time!”

 

A smirk. “Belzeber, you’re a genius.”

 

His eyes lit up. “Does that mean I get a raise?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

He turned his finger at his boss.” YOU’RE FIRED!”

 

Not giving Belzeber the attention he was seeking, Luther moved towards the table and the others joined him. Blair lied on the table, Luther was in the front with his pants off, Azazer and Berial were on the sides, and Belzeber joined Blair on the table- he kneeled beside her. Her brother lifted her legs to wrap them around his shoulders and he slowly pushed inside her. She moaned, and the other guys wanted a piece of the action; Berial and Azazer rubbed their dicks on her tummy and breasts, while Belzeber shoved his cock in her mouth. They were all groaning at this point, aching for more. The feel of a fat cock in her tight walls, two throbbing ones grinding on her skin, and a tasty one in her mouth made her melt and she was using all of her melt and she was using all of her willpower not to release so soon.

 

Berial and Azazer wasn’t though. The spilled their semen all over Blair’s torse, and they eagerly lapped it off her. Luther was banging her at a rougher place, and Belzeber pushed deeper into her mouth. The latter guy pulled out, stood up, and came on Blair’s face. It was a real surprise, but wait- this was Belzeber. So maybe not _that_ out of the ordinary. Blair licked her lips and scooped some of the liquid off with her finger so she could suck it.The two men on the sides were now licking her breasts and sucking her nipples, and Luther welcomed his seed into his sister’s body. She felt the rush, and she cried out and gave into her body’s urges.

 

Luther pulled out, and Belzeber jumped off the table to bring out the stool- a different one this time. He placed it next to Blair, who was off the table, and climbed it; his cock was level with her mouth. Azazer and Berial stood in front and behind her respectively, while Luther was on her left side.

 

“Ready?” Belzeber winked.

 

“Yes,” she answered.

 

And with that, three cocks jammed into her hot mouth, soaking wet pussy, and airtight asshole. How they slid inside her with ease caused her and the three men to moan. Hearing them like that made Luther’s dick throb, and he had no choice but to tend to it. Soon, he came on his sister’s side and got the urge to lick her down, which was a challenge because she was shivering.

 

It was time to switch; Berial was on the stool, Belzeber was at the back, Luther was in the front, and Azazer was standing at Blair’s left side. They decided to take turns like that, which suited them just fine. Nobody was complaining when their members entered blair’s hot, tight, wet openings, and Blair sure wasn’t when their twitching dicks pushed in and out of her. The four males began to lose track of how many times they came in her, and Blair was so wuzzy that it was a struggle to stand.

 

Just one more round… just one more entrance into Blair’s waterfall… just a few more thrusts… ahh! Enough! None of them could handle it anymore. The men yanked out and they all collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

 

After having recovered enough to stand, Luther announced, “I have to go. I have work to do… for real, this time.” he gathered his clothes, placed them back on, and started to leave.

 

“Bye, Mr. President!” Azazer called.

 

That made him stop dead in his tracks. “Stop kissing my ass, will you? You had your chance to just a while ago.” he started walking again.

 

“I’ll do more than kiss your ass next time!” Belzeber yelled.

 

He stopped again and shuddered. “Please don’t.” he exited.

 

“Come on, Berial, let’s take a shower together!” Blair exclaimed when they all got up.

 

“Sure, I’m down.” he responded.

 

Feeling left out, Azazer asked, “What about us?” in a whiny voice.

 

“Ain’t enough room fo’ you two.” he answered.

“But-”

 

“Fool, shut up.”

 

Azazer zipped it. He and Belzeber would have to shower together… forget that! He’d rather be demoted- on second thought, showering with Belzeber sounded good.

 

The group meet outside near the front door after they washed up.

 

“I guess it’s time for us to go our separate ways…” Blair, who was holding Berial’s hand, sounded sad.

 

“Looks like it,” Belzeber, who was standing next to Azazer, agreed.

 

Azazer grumbled. “Urgh, why’re you _always_ on Berial?! What’s wrong with us? I know there’s something wrong with Belzeber- I mean, what _isn’t_ wrong with him- but what’s wrong with me?!” he stomped.

 

Berial glanced at Lipstick Twig Boy and Glasses-Wearing Worm. “... Do you really need her to answer that?”

 

She didn’t need to. “Ahem, perhaps we could hand out? We should do something together besides… uhh… what we did... twice…” she became sweaty.

 

“That sounds fun!” Belzeber jumped.

 

“OK.” Azazer said in a flat manner.

 

“I don’t wanna chill with these wusses!” Berial pointed at the other two men.

 

She looked at him. “You don’t wanna spend time with me?” she frowned.

 

He averted his eyes. “NO, that’s not what I’m sayin’...”

 

“Then it’s settled!” yelled Belzeber. “We’ll go to a restaurant.”

 

They nodded.

 

“I love you guys!” Azazer shouted out of nowhere in a high voice, even higher than Belzeber’s.

 

_Weird._

 

“We… err… love you too… I suppose…” Blair frowned again.

“Dude, that was _so_ gay.” Belzeber said.

 

Berial let go of Blair’s hand and stepped back. “No homo, man.”

 

Trying to bring the situation back to normal, Blair said, “Alright, so where are we going to eat?”

 

“Umm, I’m sorry about all that.” Azazer cleared his throat. “I’ve never said that before.”

 

They weren’t listening.

 

“Fuck a food joint. Let’s hit a strip club!” Berial suggested.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Belzeber agreed.

 

“Not a gay strip club.”

 

He scowled. “Ugh, I’m bi, not gay! I’m the oldest, so I’ve gotten more pussy than you two put together.”

 

“No way.” Azazer said.

 

“Like hell.” said Berial.

 

“Hmph, I’ve done things with my dick that you two can’t even imagine!”

 

The two men grimaced. “We don’t wanna imagine it…”

 

“Neither do I.” Blair’s tone was sharp.

 

Hurt, Belzeber stepped behind her and said in an erotic voice, “Aww, that’s too bad, Blair. I could’ve-” he grabbed her ass. “worked your sexy ass-” he ran the tip of his finger up her back. “and broke your back-” he flicked her nape with his tongue. “and ran my tongue all over your tasty skin.”

 

A long sigh.

 

“But since you don’t wanna have sex with us anymore,” he returned his voice to normal. “I guess that’s outta-”

 

She turned to face him. “Belzeber, you’re a genius!” she kissed him.

 

The other two men were shocked.

 

When Blair stopped exploring his mouth, Belzeber said, “Wow, Blair…”

 

She wiped the lipstick off with her right arm. “Don’t fool yourself. I was only getting rid of some of your lipstick. You wear too much of it.” she laughed, and Azazer and Berial joined her.

 

“Argh, why do you guys always make fun of me?”

 

They just laughed louder. At first, he felt disrespected, but he cracked up with them.

 

When they stopped, Blair stated, “I love you guys.” she smiled.

 

“We love you too, Blair.” Belzeber placed his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Right back at ya,” Berial wasn’t used to saying the word “love”.

 

“Hey, how come you guys don’t have an issue with her saying it?” Azazer asked in a fit.

 

Belzeber looked straight at him. “Because it’s not totally _gay_ when she says it. Besides, we like her a lot better than you.”

 

Grumble.

 

“Anyway, let’s go somewhere to eat. I’m starving.” Blair suggested.

 

“Yeah, then we can go to my house.” Belzeber said. “It has a big hot tub and shower in it.”

 

They nodded, and Blair and her “boyfriends” traveled to the closest restaurant and went to Belzeber’s house.

 

His shower wasn’t the only thing that was flowing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story leaves you feelin' dirty, doesn't it?! Who wants to join Belzeber and them in the shower? I know I do ( steps in). LOL, I hope hope this didn't suffer the sequel syndrome. Well, this series is now over! See y'all nexttime with more freaky fanfict! Peace!
> 
> I accept all kinds of con-crit!
> 
> P.S I know I made Azazer OOC with the "I love you guys" thing, but I thought it'd be funny, so I rolled with it.


End file.
